Awakening Fury
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Season 3. What did Unicron do to Galvatron. This is what I've come to as a possibility.


Awakening Fury

The planet lay barren as it had when they arrived. Though it had only been a few solar cycles the whole of what was left of the Decepticon armies turned to Charr to recover and repair from the final battle that resulted in Unicron's destruction. Many were uncertain of what should come next but this leadership was built on Galvatron's hateful threats. This last time though the Autobots had been tricked into coming to Charr and forcing what little the Decepticons had build back into rubble. Foul play was suspected.

Cyclonus aimed carefully as he shot at the retreating Autobots a few more times before turning to the army and calling out his own retreat. The Decepticons started to slowly pull their wounded from the canyon that served as the entrance to their base on Charr. He watched as Scrapper and Hook little by little pulled Galvatron's much larger frame toward the door. Cyclonus only had to point and a few remaining sweeps flew down and took charge of Galvatron as Cyclonus neared. The limp Galvatron's optics flickered off and on while a low depressing moan was heard. There was damage all over; even part of Galvatron's helmet crown was missing. Cyclonus walked around the front to get a better look at the part of that was missing. It had been bent before it had broke there was a crack between were the helmet met the crown. He would have to tell Hook and have Soundwave watch him do this sort of repair work, he thought.

Pictures flashed, as pain resurfaced. This time the pain was not limited to the over powering white and crimson lightening that came from his damaged processor. No, this was something else, it was as if he'd been hit a number of times then before falling off a building a long distance from the ground. The air shot out of his intake at the moment of impact. Galvatron could not remember ever having that happen nor ever been as damaged to cause such a pain. The whole thing caused his chassis to stiffen and convulse with the throbbing, as the Sweeps attempted to keep hold of him. His processor boiled, as if the plasma had managed to seep back in even after he had blown Thrull to oblivion. Galvatron struggled to keep himself online until the last bolting jolt of pain that made him feel as if he had been turned inside out then knocked him into stasis lock.

_[i]It's dark, what happened? I don't remember. The blinding light then the burning. It seemed so real. Now there is nothing. I hear nothing, see nothing. I do feel. I feel confidence, but it isn't mine. What the hell did Unicron do?!? I feel… more. I am no longer in control of my own frame. Trapped in my own processor. No there is more. I feel something. . no . . .SOMEONE ELSE. I will KILL Unicron. No one is my master, but me!_

_There are barriers I can't reach the other. I need out. Who will know I am here? Is it possible they think me dead? No they others with me would know. Wait what of them? I cannot tell where I am I must find a way to override the barriers. I need to see.[/i]_

The optics on the current Decepticon leader flickered again even though Hook had stabilized him and had taken him offline for the repairs. Hook monitored the active spark and processor signals, spark wise things were normal Energon flow, and activity were fine. Processor wise it was a Christmas tree, normally inactive parts were livid with action, while other more active parts were dormant. The surgeon could hardly believe how it was possible for Galvatron to function. Some areas of the armor were still searing hot from incoming laser fire, that was not the reason Hook had been brought in, the separation of the armor that had been cracked open would take some skill as not to have any of the fiery particles fall into the cranial chamber itself as the outer armor was mended. There had seemed to be involuntary movement as well and that complicated everything even more so. Another optic flicker as a second more powerful shudder shook the prone form on the table.

_[i]The pain it comes and goes but the anger remains. I had it under control before the plasma, only now it is stronger then before. Something is fueling it. Every time there is a hint of frustration it grips me and takes over. I cannot control it. Even when there is no pain the anger can start the pain. In my recharge cycles there are memories, flash backs of data that I am unaware of. I am unsure where they have come from. I speak of no one of this, not even Cyclonus. I know they think me unfit already that would just prove their point. I do not know what I can do to fight this off. Unicron's hold over me has been destroyed. I can feel the void where he had his grip and the emptiness that threatens, even then though that isn't as large as it once was. Something is filling the gap. It concerns me that perhaps what it is may threaten to take more my own consciousness and not the void.[/i]_

Hook had to pause the slow precise movements of his skilled hands as another hard seizure over took his charge. Having been looking down at Galvatron's head he could see the rapid sputter in the optics. He couldn't understand what was causing the semi activation while in stasis, something he would talk to Soundwave and Scrapper about at a later time. He started to continue wielding but froze again as the scarlet optics lit up with intensity. Oddly nothing moved, there were no tremors, no uncontrollable movements no movement of any kind, silence took over as the optics solely seemed to dart around the room.

_[i]There is light I can feel it I need to find the right pathway, there are so many routes that have been damaged the complexity of just navigating is overwhelming. This is Unicron's doing, I know it I can feel it. This is insane. THIS IS MY CHASSIS! I want to claim it back! I shall as well. Finally a break through, the plasma is still doing some damage. I can finally see what is going on. It's disgusting. My army is in shambles, my best officer brushed off to nothing more than cadet. Ridiculous. SOUNDWAVE!!! Can I contact him; is it possible with his telepathy? I must try.[/i]_

The last few welds in place Hook looked the purple mech over with meticulous optics. A few moments later after a few adjustments he knew Galvatron would not permit once awakened; he nodded to Cyclonus who neared his commander and reactivated him.

Galvatron hesitated as if something had blocked him from suddenly gaining control over him. Cyclonus looked at Scourge, and raised an optic brow, something was further wrong that he thought. It was just an instant but Cyclonus picked it out easily. Even then in the next moment Galvatron's optics lit brightly their scarlet red as he sat up in an instant. The look on his face held more malice than any other previous time, without a second thought he aimed and charged the cannon firing it once at Hook clipping the Constructicon in the shoulder.

The growl was low and could only be heard by those in the immediate area, save for Soundwave. "I will not have any further repairs."

"Might one, some repairs are necessary." Cyclonus attempted to plead with him.

With one good shot to the chest Cyclonus fell against the near wall. "I will not repeat myself." The tyrant shouted. He leapt down off the lab table with fluid speed then continued out of the room into the hall heading for his own quarters, Cyclonus struggling to get up and follow. The entire way from the med bay to his quarters he strutted with determination. Those that saw him coming moved out of the way, others were tossed to the side without notice. His mind flared at what he thought was an intrusion, but from what he did not know. Hook had obviously down outer repair work as his systems checked out, only something else was going on. He turned the corner from one hall to another Cyclonus finally matching his pace.

"Is there something wrong Mighty one?"

"Leave me be, before I make you part of the décor." Galvatron barely managed to ground it out before the door opened to his quarters and he stepped in. Cyclonus was forced to stop short as the door closed and locked before him.

Sitting down hard at his desk he sat back and did another diagnostic. Still nothing out of the ordinary, yet he could feel the difference.

[i]_This is impossible. I should feel nothing, Unicron is dead and gone nothing remains of his hold, of that I am certain. Yet this feeling of uneasiness and the pure fury of it still boils from within. No one must know of this, not even Cyclonus, for if they find out my hold on them will deteriorate even more so. I have to find a way to combat it, to heal myself before . . . No. I will do it I am Galvatron nothing will stop me.[/i]_

His energy level still somewhat low he got up with a new vigor and headed to the recharge birth. He lay down fully aware that he had locked himself in, and then turned his optics of to recharge.

[i]_This is my chance, while that fool is recharging. I need to be able to surface. I've managed to navigate small areas and get myself connected to his sensors, but it is not enough. Distance is my enemy, and this idiot's sanity is too questionable if I were to even manage to take over who would believe it. That clown lap dog Cyclonus would just as much want to serve me over this fool? I doubt that and that Scourge with all his senses? He might tell the difference, but who is to know for sure? I am not willing to take that chance. Soundwave however will be able to tell instantly. Where is he?[/i]_

The form that lay one the recharge birth moved, but only rocked. Its optics fluttering with flickers of light then lay motionless again. The form suddenly sat bolt up right, optics still eerily dark. Silence took over the room as it sat there optics starting to light but very dimly.

Down four levels and nearly across the Decepticon base Soundwave sat in as small room that substituted as his lab working on yet another contraption that would probably be passed over and looked at as feeble in the optics of Galvatron. He sat up sharply his constant telepathy suddenly alarming him to a change, coming from in the base, a familiar one at that. His hands gently placed the miniature circuitry down onto the table as he stood up and headed out. He instantly knew what the signal was; only he had thought it improbable, no he thought it impossible after what he had seen of Galvatron. He blocked his telepathic links to his cassettes not wanting to alarm anyone as he quickly traversed the base. The door he finally came to was that of his new would be leader. It of course would have been no other given the circumstances.

Inside Galvatron's chassis lay again on the birth, optics dark and unwavering, he lay there decently peaceful for the moment. Soundwave waited at the door, his telepathy telling him that what had disturbed Galvatron had gone. He listened intently unwilling to go inside should the tyrant be waiting.

A few weeks passed Soundwave kept his fine tuned senses actually placed around Galvatron hoping to catch what ever had caught his notice and try to figure why it called to him. Strangely Galvatron had been different more familiar, but Soundwave was unwilling to put it up the chance.

The space that Megatron seemed to occupy was pulled harshly into a much tighter spot than he had before his attempt at taking over. Apparently Galvatron was not going to allow him to do as planned; this meant that he would have to rethink his ways of gaining control of what he now called the outer shell. One of these thoughts was to see if he could interrupt the message lines between Galvatron's processor and per haps his arm. Something like Morris code then could be sent to the limb.

Only it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. His own electronic impulses were quite dim compared to that of Galvatron he had to admit to himself that his opponent was much stronger than he had thought. Megatron did not know what had caused the paths he had created to collapsed, however the fact that he was so tightly trapped again was completely infuriating. Another thing that drove him he was disconnected from the internal chronometer, and thus had no idea what time or even day it was. He knew that he could only work on crating pathways so long before a drained feeling came over him and he was forced to retreat to the tight space.

[i_]I refuse to be held captive here._ [/i] His mind brooded. [i] _I have nearly finished connecting my self to the nero-net that for now Galvatron controls. I know that I only need control of it long enough to get in contact with Soundwave. Once he knows what is going on I am certain that he will be able to devise a way to free me._ [/i] His thoughts seemed to echo yet the statement "free me" seemed to linger as if repeated.

Cyclonus was first loyal officer to Galvatron and had thought he knew as much as there was to know about his infamous leader. He knew there was damage to the metaprocessor that had contained his mind as well as the Nero pathways that allowed the thought to travel from one hemisphere to another making quick thinking nothing more than an instinct. It was disheartening to know that behind the damage there was one of the best strategic minds the Decepticon Empire had to offer, this was proven to be true before he was tossed from Unicron and discarded on Thrull. Still even with that he knew his leader well enough to see there were characteristics there that he knew didn't belong. He watched his leader stride through a hall and mid way down the stride itself changed. The confidence that came from the second was much more enforcing and authoritative than the one Galvatron normally kept. It was compelling to watch, the familiarity with the new movements was unmistakable. Only Cyclonus never knew the Mech that they had belonged to. While these little differences didn't last long and so far they had never been in front of any other Decepticons. It still worried Cyclonus. He was unsure that he should confront Galvatron on it knowing that if the leader was offended he'd be sent to the infirmary. But his loyalty kicked in and he started walking to the tyrant's chamber. He chimed the door, and waited for the acknowledgement. Finally after few moments the door opened and he stepped into a dimly lit room with Galvatron facing away from him. That in itself was rare.

"Mighty Galvatron, I have come on a bit of some curiosity." Cyclonus bowed lowly even though he knew he couldn't be seen.

"Cyclonus I don't have time for idiotic questions." Galvatron's voice was soft and stern as if he was deep in thought.

"I know mighty one, but this concerns me. I have noticed some differences within you." He hesitated to see if that would strike a servo, when nothing happened he continued. "Slight little mannerisms, which do not agree with past records."

"Get to the point." Galvatron had finally turned around in his chair not facing Cyclonus.

"Is there something wrong?" Cyclonus braced himself for a blast.

Something changed right then and there; the look in his leader's optics, even the tones of his voice seemed much rougher and labored. "Nothing, I have simply been planning new things."

"Galvatron?" Cyclonus could see for himself something was not right.

"What more do you want?"

"Perhaps we should ask Hook to take a look at you." He bowed again. Before his optics Galvatron reverted back to the more familiar state.

"Whatever for Cyclonus, things are going well."

"Nothing then Mighty one." Cyclonus turned to leave; he would need some consultation on this.

Galvatron sat back into his chair he clutched his helmet, when had Cyclonus come? How did he bother to get in? This was more concerning than he had previously thought. [i]_This is too much, this thing is now acting like me? Impossible._[/i] he took a second and then realized that the door had chimed again, releasing the door he only answered. "Come."

Soundwave hesitated even pushing the button, he had felt the change again this time much stronger than the last, it called to him. He had again traversed the base, and once he had come to the door he stopped. He easily sensed that Cyclonus was inside, and that the jet was quite nervous about something. With a light scan it was easy to see Cyclonus was suspicious of the new changes within his leader. Soundwave refused to enter at that point, if Cyclonus had suspected what was making the changes; Soundwave's presence would only confirm it. Once Cyclonus was gone though, he could feel that Galvatron had also reverted back. He had hoped what perhaps he could coax they change again while he was there.


End file.
